The present invention relates to a container for small objects, with mutual coupling means.
It is known that containers for small objects, generally but not necessarily games and the like, are placed inside many products.
These containers are usually constituted by two half-shells which mutually couple and substantially have a cylindrical shape with a rounded bottom.
Said container, normally made of plastics, has a very limited usefulness, since it merely contains the small objects when the container is placed inside the product to be sold but cannot be subsequently reused, as it cannot assume a specific function of its own; accordingly, said container is usually thrown away.